Taming the Siren’s heart
by Shimmering Rose Petals
Summary: Umi returns to Cephiro after being away for over a year and is faced with decisions that will effect so many people. Can she handle the stress of that and her modeling career at the same time?Main couple: C.U.E,triangle :Selected chapters revised:
1. The return

**Taming the Siren's heart**

**Chapter one: The return.**

**Author's note I do not own Rayearth Magic knights, they belong to Clamp.**  
**I know this is a rather short chapter but I intend to make the following one longer and a small warning watch out for grammar errors.  
I'm trying to revamp chapter one.  
**

**♥Dividers for new scene. **

**

* * *

**

'Its been awhile since I've been to Cephiro. This will be my first time within years, I couldn't really help being away. My parents spontaneously shipped me off to boarding school in Tango and now I'm modeling in my spare time. Work is a ton of fun but I'm only doing that to impress my parents. Fuu and Hikaru have never pushed me into coming anymore, they always knew how busy I am. I rarely thought of anyone from Cephiro until today. I assume they'd be angry or whatever. Oh well I still get to see them wiether they are angry or not I just miss seeing their faces. I'm pretty much almost 16 and my life is pretty much perfect. Excluding my love life but hey be happy with your blessings. ' Umi thought as she walked up the steps of Tokyo tower.

When she descended to the top floor she was immediately hugged by a girl with crimson hair. "Umi! You came," she cried.

Umi just smiled and a blonde girl approached her smiling, "Its a delight to see you again Miss Umi! I'm sure everyone in Cephiro will be glad to see you again."

"Especially Ascot!" Hikaru shouted.

Umi smiled and hugged them both, "Just a quick visit okay? I have to meet with my agent tonight and go to a important dinner with my parents."

"Sure thing Umi I promise! At least everyone will be happy! I can't wait to see Ascot's expression!"

'Ascot..', Umi thought when she heard name, 'Like every single guy, he is no different from the men here. Most of the guys here are nice but they don't see the true me, just the pictures of myself.' Umi could have gotten almost any guy she wanted but she never pursuited a serious relationship. Most of the guys always flattered her with the same desires but she never saw anything unique about all of them. ''They all want the same thing.' Umi was deep in thought that she didn't notice she was falling though the air of Cephiro. "SHIT" She screamed. "Why the hell can't we get here in a more safe way? Gosh things don't change do they? I mean by now we should be able to get there safely!"

"I'm sorry Miss Umi but apparently Miss Hikaru wasn't concentrating on getting us on the ground just in Cephiro." Fuu explained with a sweat drop down her face.

"Its still not funny!" Umi screamed.

"I'm sorry guys! I didn't mean too" Hikura nervously said, realizing Umi is still the same short-tempered girl.

"A little bit too late." Fuu insisted.

After Fuu's last remark Umi plunged into the ocea while Fuu and Hikura landed on Fyula.

"Umi!" Hikurau shouted after Fyula had taken her and Fuu down safely.

No respond.

"Miss Umi are you alright?' Fuu cried.

"Umi please stop playing!" Hikaru cried once again. Again no respond or a sign of Umi.Fuu began to worry.

'"Miss Hikaru I believe its best if we head to the castle and call from help there". Hikaru nodded and both Fuu and Hikaru dashed off to the palace.


	2. Finding Umi

Finding Umi

"Knight of water, art thou alright?" a deep voice cried as Umi slowly opened her eyes, her vision first being blurry saw only navy blue and pillars but after a few seconds everything became clear again. She found herself in a familar location and realized who the voice that was crying out to her belonged to.

"Selece?" she whispered softly

"Good thy lady does not appear hurt."

"But how did I get here?"

"Thou drifted here"

After hearing that Umi sat down and tried to recollect her thoughts and memory about what happened before she ended up in Selece's temple. She recalled the sun shining over the blue sea after falling from the sky and then a blue flash before she passed out.

"Oh okay, can you give me a ride to the palace?" Umi asked while trying to restyle her hair. "Ha. It maybe the land of the will but its still too deep to even swim out alive," she joked

Before Selece could answer a black scaled dragon with bloody red eyes crash though the entrance of temple. It glared at at Umi and opened it's mouth, gathering energy, within seconds a massive ball of energy formed. Umi tried to run aware that her ova wasn't with her but the dragon sent the ball at Umi. She closes her eyes to brace herself for death.

When she opened her eyes she found Selece in his dragon form deflecting the energy ball back at the black scaled dragon wounding it. Rather than flee the black dragon retaliated sending more electrifying blasts at Selece. This time Selece wasn't able to deflect all of the blast back instead wounding Selece brutally while the blast that Selece manage to deflect back at the black dragon ended up missing it and striking the pillars in the temple causing several of them to fall apart. Both dragons became extremely tired, Selece was breathing heavily when it stared at its donor and muttered to her, "Water knight thou must go, thou must not let this new evil win, thou must stay alive and rescue thy." With that both dragons vanished.

"Selece," Umi screamed several times but no respond each time. She sighed, 'Not again, can't this damn place ever be at peace whenever I visited?' She wondered around trying to find away of the damaged temple when she noticed the ceiling dripping, 'Shit, my hair! Ack.. my agent is going to kill.' The temple started to fall apart with pillars crashing everywhere and the water level slowly raising. Umi became more anxious and desperate with each time she found a exit being blocked. What was going on here? Why are dragons suddenly attacking out of nowhere? Where was Selece and why in the worlds was temple collapsing.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY," Umi shouted, "SOMEBODY HELP ME"

♥♥♥

Hikura and Fuu dashed through the palace entrance and finally into the throne room where Ascot, Ferio, Lantis and Clef were discussing some Cephiroian matter. Hikura ran to Lantis's side and immediately dived into his arms started to cry into Lantis's arm. Fuu tried to stay calm while trying to catch her breath. Clef approached the girls.

"Is something the matter? Did either of you get injured before Fyula fetched you?" Clef asked in a rather calm tone. Then his tone became serious, "Its rather strange but normally you two are able to get to the palace without any trouble but not this time."

"YES! ITS UMI!" Hikura shouted.

"Umi? How is she involved? That girl hasn't been here for over a year ," Ferio laughed..

"Miss Umi came with us but Fyula didn't get to her in time and she fell into the ocean. We thought she'd be able to swim out but we never heard from her."

"WHAT! Umi is here?" Ascot cried and Fuu nodded.

How long has Umi been missing?" Clef asked.

"Over two hours" Hikaru said, "We have to find her!"

"Well its logical to assume Miss Umi might not be coming back recall that the average human can hold their breath for 3 minutes at most." Fuu sighed and let her worse fears take over her.

"No! We can't give up hope!" Hikaru shouted.

"I agree with Hikaru, we have to FIND HER!" Ascot demanded, he broke out of his shyness and became more confident.

"I guess but logically its not possible with a human to live that long underwater," Fuu insisted.

"But this is Cephiro! Will the will is the power remember Fuu?" Hikura yelled.

"Hikura is right! I bet Umi wouldn't want to die and besides she is the knight of the water." Ascot nodded.

"Very well, you may all go out and search for her while I will await her if she is to show up here," Still Clef looked impassive but there was tension deep in his sapphire blue eyes..

♥♥♥

Ferio and Fuu paired off to by land search together while Ascot, Lantis and Hikura did the search from the air. Clef stayed behind in the palace just in case she would return. While Persea, Lafarga and Caldina searched the forest of Silence.

♥♥♥

The party that took the search from the water zoomed through the air at intense speeds with Lantis holding on to Hikura tightly while trying not to fall off the flying manta ray that Ascot summoned for them.

"Ascot," Hikura cried, hearing her cry the Summoner turns around from where he was sitting.

"I can't find her anywhere," he said sadly.

Hikura shook her head, "I wasn't going to ask that, I was wondering if you could slow down I know you're worried about her but if we move this quick we might miss Umi if she is around," she pointed out with a nervous sweat mark down her face.

Ascot noticed how the couple was trying to hang on, he nodded in agreement and whispered to his beast to slow down. Then he resumed his position near the head of the manta ray.

Hikura finally relaxed and places her head into her arms while placing her arms over her knees. She imagined if Umi was with them right now, she would be very pissed and probably would have slapped Ascot, screaming at him if he was insane and of course demanding that he slows down. Hikura sighed_, Umi where are you?_

"Hikura?" Lantis broke his silence and looked into her eyes with concern.

Hikura looks up and breaks out of her thoughts, "Yes?"

"You are feeling depress, do you want to talk about it?"

Hikura shook her head, "No, we need to find Umi first."

Lantis didn't buy that excuse so he continue, "We don't know how long it will before we can locate her and I'm sure we won't miss her if we talk while trying to find her at the same time."

Hikura realized he won't drop it and didn't feel like arguing about something like this so she admitted what was on her mind, " I think its my fault that Umi is missing," She started to cry. "Now I'm not sure if it's a good idea for her to come to Clamp high school anymore. I mean I know I've wanted her to come ever since her parents made her go to that other school but now I'm not sure if its even a good idea."

Lantis, "I doubt it, its not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what faith brings just like what faith bestowed upon my brother." He wrapped his arms around her to try to comfort her, "You haven't been visiting Eagle lately, Why is that?"

Hikura looked into his eyes and realized he was right but she didn't notice it until today that she had completely stopped visiting him. Eagle could no longer communicate and seemed more like a corpse these days, "Its just not the same, I know he is a friend but every time I see him I feel guilty.."

♥♥♥

Once they had all left, Clef summoned his viewing pool into the throne room to try to search for her He closed his eyes and muttered a small spell, then whispered the water knight's name. The water started to boil softly for a few moments and finally calmed down revealing a faint image of the water knight trapped somewhere. Clef realized that it was indeed the temple of Selece due to the colour of the pillars and the carvings on the walls. "Summon," he whispered trying to summon Umi but no effect. Someone or something was blocking his power.

He got off his seat and called for someone to send word to the others that Umi was located and still alive for now. Once a messenger had taken off Clef summoned his staff and vanished.

♥♥♥

Umi stopped trying and finally gave up, 'I guess I'm going to dying here, sorry mom and dad that I was such a disappointment. Maybe I'll see you both in the next life?', Umi closed her eyes as a pillar came crashing down on her. She screamed as it smash into her knocking her out cold and burying her body underwater.

She felt warm arms hold her closely and its bearer screaming "Umi hold on," as they dragged Umi's body out from underneath the pillar. "Umi," they called out again but Umi saw only a blurred image of hero with black robes as she blacked out.


	3. Plead to be home

Yeah I know some of the charectors are a bit out of charector, I'm working on it. Anyways regarding romance between Umi and another charector I believe something will happen in later chapters. Currently I'm revamping chapter one and two, mainly adding more detail and redoing certain scenes.

* * *

Umi laid unconscious in her room in the Cephiroian palace. She slowly opened her eyes to see a striking young man with lavender hair, black robes and appeared to look about late teens to early twenties. Yet she saw something familiar about his face. 

"Who are you and where am I?" Umi softly muttered.

"You don't remember me? The "ten year old." Recall?" The man laughed.

Umi blinked for a moment and noticed the staff and headdress." Not really.. Sorry."

Before the man could reply, Hikaru stormed into the room with Fuu, Caldina, Largafa, Ascot and Ferio. Even Mokona bounced in, faces Umi hasn't seen for a year and yet they all appeared to be unchanged. They all crowd around her bed.

"UMI! You're awake! OhmygoshI'msogladthatyou'realright!",quickly saying the last sentene which hardly anyone could understand, Hikura hugged a Umi.

"Yeah great to see you too, but who is that? Why does he look so familiar?" She smiled

"Um.. Umi, I can't believe you don't remember who that is! That's Clef! Remember we met him when we first came here and he was the one that save you. He changed a little after the pillar system was gone. I guess we forgot to tell you."

"WHAT! But, but, how did he.." Umi stares at Clef with her eyes widen and her mouth dropped. Causing Clef to become a bit uneasy at her staring.

"Is something wrong Umi?" Clef asked.

"No I'm just shocked, you used to be so short!", Umi uses her hand to estimate how short he used to be. She sits up and smiled "Thanks for saving me". Then she sighed realising that she won't be able to use his hieght against him anymore.

"Umi, you should be resting and not getting up hun" Caldina insisted.

"She is right," Ascot agreed.

Umi suddenly realized what time it was, "Sorry guys its great seeing you all but I really need to get back to Tokyo."

"Miss Umi, I believe it would be wise if you get some rest for now," Fu insisted.

"Yeah Fuu and everyone is right! Come on Umi I'm sure whatever it is can wait," Hikura agreed.

Umi sighed, "Why are you all against me today? I need to get back to Tokyo and you promised that it would be a short visit," she glared angrily at Hikura.

"I know Umi, I'm sorry but you need to get better first and then you can go home," Hikura said with guilt written inside.

"I'm fine!" Umi insisted as she tried to walk off the bed but the strain of her wieght on her still in pain legs caused her to fall. Ascot tried to catch her but she landed in Clef's arms. He gently placed her back on the bed.

"See Umi! I told you so! You need to get better!" Hikura ordered.

"I believe we should leave and give Umi some time alone. I will try to talk to her if that is alright." Clef ordered.

"But Clef, Umi needs us," Hikaru insisted.

"Miss Hikaru, I believe we should let Clef try to convince her," Fuu nodded.

"Well Clef rarely loses arguments so I'm sure she'll give in",Ferio whispered.

"I have a feeling even he will have a harder time with someone as stubborn as Umi," Hikura sighed.

"Well if Clef fails we can all come back here and try," Ascot yawned.

"Okay if you guys say so," Hikura yawned too and noticed that everyone was worn out by the search today and that it would be best if everyone rested than put up with a pissed off Umi.

With that everyone left the room leaving only Clef and Umi behind.

She stared at him coldy and bitched "You know you could just heal them with magic."

"Not in this case, magic would only make it worse. I really think you should have some rest." Clef insisted again.

"I don't want to. I'm going home."

"Well with your current condition I doubt that would be possible."

"That won't hold me down besides who would be able to keep me down?"

"I can and I will if necessary. Don't force me to."

Umi glared at the mage and turned her gaze away from him. Too angry to even look at him anymore. 'Even you too Clef? Then again its not like anyone here understands how important it is that I get home. I should have never came'

"Umi? Even with all the time you've been away you've grown up quite a bit externally but there internally the pieces of that stubborn girl I met over a year ago still remain." Clef tried again to see if she'd finally calm down but he was rathered irrated by her attitude.

"Clef just go away." Umi groaned still trying to avoid his eyes. " I don't need any lectures now."

"No, " he still remained calm. "Umi why is it so important that you must return? You are in no condition and everyone here has waited a year and missed you so much."

"Fine, I'll stay for now," Umi muttered with that Clef slightly smiled for a bit.

After he left the room Umi stared out the window at the sea. 'My parents are so going to worry. What did he mean by that? Probably nothing, he is always so nice to everyone and I hope I didn't make him too mad,' she thought. 'I can do this its not hard!' Umi thought as she manage to drag her body to her balcony. 'They can't hold me here forever. Ack parents are going to kill once they see me in this condition and I doubt that Hikaru or Fuu could back me.' she sighed.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Umi rolled out of her bed and on to the floor and dragged her body out on to her balcony. She sighed heavily and leaned her upper body against the railing unaware that it was lose. Without warning the railing snapped and fell, dragging Umi down a few feets into a small bush. She wasn't killed thanks to the bush for breaking her fall. Fortunately she wasn't severely with some minor bruises and cuts excluding the condition of her legs. She laid there in tears.

'Talk about my luck' she sighed and could do nothing else but sit and wait, too far for anyone to hear her cries or to help herself.and noticed the dim lit lights of a near by window , gazing into it she noticed Eagle still asleep in his state of mind and for some reason seeing his peaceful face comforted her temporary.'Someone please find me,' she then looked away and started to cry again.


	4. Mysticia

Clef sat in his study reading a velvet red book, enjoying his solitude until Fuu and Hikaru barged into his study. Disturbed he looked up from his read and saw worry in both the magic knight's eyes. He cleared his throat and asked, " Is there something wrong?"

"Its just Umi, we went to visit her when we knocked on the door no answer and the light was still lit in her room. So we entered and couldn't find her anywhere," Hikura nervously said. "We were hoping you'd know where she went."

" Unfortunately no," Clef's expression was still unaffected.

"I know and its not good especially in her condition.  
Do you think someone could have taken her?" Fuu looked nervously.

"I believe before we jump to conclusions we should try searching around the palace first, I did not feel the presence of another entity venturing into the palace nor any unexpected _visitors." _Clef suggested still remaining clam. Hikura and Fuu agreed, they bowed and left the study.

♥♥♥

Umi had her eyes closed for quite a while and a familiar voice whispered into her ear. "So that's where you ran off to." She opens her eyes to find the master mage guru of how to respond. A part of Umi was happy to see him but another part was reluctant that it was him that would save her again, she knew that he wouldn't stop nagging later on. Clef broke the silent by gently taking her into his arms and smiling slightly, "Fuu and Hikaru were worried. You need to rest."

She nodded and he carried her back to her room. They remained silent the whole time until she was settle back on to the bed he started to speak again. "Umi? What were you thinking pulling something as dangerous as that? "his tone changed from calm to a bit agitated. Umi was startled by his tone but looked into his eyes and saw how agonized he must have been.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the stupid railing would collapse," she screamed but held back tears that were trying to come out.

"That couldn't have been helped about the railing since you disappeared a year ago. Then again all of this commotion could have been prevented if you just listened to me and stayed in bed," he continue.

"I want to go home," she muttered darkly and turned her back to him.

"Umi..," Clef became calm again, " I'm sorry if that sounded harsh but I was concerned. It is my duty to ensure the magic knights the well being of the magic knights."

"Well I am no longer one, Cephiro doesn't need us anymore," she moaned.

"Thats a lie and you know it, Selece needs you and so does Cephiro," after hearing that Umi turns around still tearstained and looked into Clef's eyes.

"Selece.." she muttered and cried on Clef's shoulder. She had suddenly remembered what had happened at the temple of Selece.

"Umi?" he was taken by surprise at first but didn't push her away instead he held her closly while she cried.

When she finally stopped and she pulled away from him. "I should let the others know that you've been located," he was almost at the door when her cry stopped him and he turned around looking back at her.

"Clef, please wait. Could you do me one thing? Send me home please? I have something really important to tend to," she pleaded.

Hearing that he walked back to her and took a seat on the edge of the bed, "Umi, you know I won't especially with you in this condition. I believe we've done enought aruging for the day. What could be so important at home that you'd be this determined?"

"You can use magic, I don't care if it makes it worse I just want it tried at least. I.." she stopped short because a part of her didn't want to confess why she needed to return.

"But like I've said before its risky and I don't want to risk your life."

"I know you don't want to but this is really important to me. You know how Cephiro is your number one priority, well this will affect my career and the people around me."

He sighed reluctantly gave in but with a brief understanding why, "I have a method that doesn't require magic." The Guru's eyes deepen as his mind started to drown in thoughts.

_Over 700 years ago the guru was fairly young he was dressed in white robe with his body in the form of one in his mid twenties. He was in the palace garden when he saw a man around the same age walk by with lust black hair tided into a pony tail donning white robes with stars and moons embedded around his belt and around his sleeves then covered by a silky black clock with a golden crescent moon pin binding the outfit together. Clef's sparkling blue eyes met the man's deep brown eyes._

"_Talic?" The guru walked towards the man now known as Talic, "Shouldn't you be resting? I didn't mean to injury you yesterday at the trial." His eyes were serious with concern and annoyance that his friend dared to walkout of bed to make him feel more guilty_

_Talic simply just laughed and smiled at the guru, "You won, I just wanted to congratulate you on the position of guru of Cephiro. You are more suited for the position."_

_Clef smiled, "Thank you, but you have wanted it more."_

_Talic shook his head, "No, you defeated me yesterday and besides I don't think I could ever put duty ahead of everything else. I have been offered and accepted a position that better suits me don't you agree that head healer is more appropriate for me?"_

_Clef's mouth drop he was filled with joy and shock that his childhood best friend and rival would be working close to him. "I have to agree, you are too kind to even hurt anything living. You should be resting, even the last head healer could not fix him within such a little time." His voice changed back to cold._

_Talic laughed and handed a small lotus encrusted by sapphire. Clef stared it bewildered about the relevance of the flower he held it closer to his face to examine it more. What was so special about it? Besides being covered by sapphire and what was the meaning of this? "Do explain," Clef asked calmly._

"_The flower you are hold is one of a kind, a heirloom of my family. It is the legendary Mysticia. Just one touch from its flower petals will restore one to full health," Talic grinned and carefully slashed a wound upon his white palm with a crimson dagger. Clef's eyes widden and he was about to scream at this friend for going insane when Talic touched one of the petals of the lotus that Clef still held in his hand. A dim blue light admitted from the flower and the wound was surrounded by mini sparkling blue lights. The wound was sealed off and was covered, it appeared as if the wound was never there._

_Clef's mouth dropped in shock, "Amazing," he hands the lotus back to Talic who refused it. Clef became stunned._

_Talic shook his head, " Keep it, its my gift to you."_

_Clef stared confused yet again, "What do you mean? I can't keep it, its very important and valuable to your family. Plus to mention I assume you'll be needing it since you will be the head healer." He frowned._

_Talic smiled again, "From the looks of things I believe my potion skills and other healing tactics will be I shall need. From the way the pillar is ruling I doubt that I shall be needing it anytime soon. To also mention like all things eventually fade away. Save it for someone dear to your heart," Talic started to walk out of the garden._

"_You cannot believe that I will be at peace having such a object," Clef sighed heavily and groaned._

_Talic turned around to look at this friend, "If if makes you feel better return it to me one day. You'll know when the right time will be and besides with your position." Talic paused and smiled one more time, "**You need hope**."_

He stares into her ocean blue eyes, "If you promise to come back tomorrow to let me about what happened earlier in the temple of Selece. I won't force you to tell me what troubles, just promise me you will let me know why when you are ready and of course return tomorrow." he smiled slightly. He knew it was pointless to keep pushing her on and the fact was he missed the old Umi.

"Okay, I promise,"

Clef raised his dark staff up in the air and the sapphire lotus that Talic presented to him appeared into his hands. He gently touch her on the knee with one of the petals. Immediately the lotus reacted to the touch and started to glow surrounded the water knight with shimmering blue lights. Then entering into her body and restoring her health.

"I thought you said magic would make it worse?" she said a bit annoyed.

Clef shook his head and closed his eyes. "That wasn't magic, its more natural."

"Why didn't you use it in the firs-" Umi demanded but stopped when she noticed how tired he was. Instead of continuing she goes to his side to checkout his condition, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, my ears probably need rest the most and I have used quite a large amount of magic today that my mental and physical self desires is some rest I believe its time that you return to your world," he said unemotionally.

Clef nearly blacked out when she sent Umi home, causing her to become more concern as she faded away from Cephiro.

♥♥♥

Hikura and Fuu took a break from searching for Umi, deciding that they needed time to recollect their thoughts and narrow down where she might possibly be. Hikura notices Clef looking exhausted coming from the hall that lead to Umi's quarter. She stopped him.

"Clef did you find Umi? is she okay?" She asked anxiously.

"Indeed I did, I sent her home and I believe that knight of fire and wind shouldn't you both be getting back to your families? If you excuse me I shall retire to my quarter," after that Clef vanished into one of the passages. Neither Fuu or Hikaru tried to stop him nor question him further, both aware of his current condition. That he needed rest.

"Okay I guess we'll see Umi at home," Hikaru said nervously forcing out a smile.

"But don't you find it rather strange that Clef just sent her home? We should ask Umi what happened," Fuu smiled.

"I hope she is okay," Hikura tried to remain hopeful. With that Fuu and Hikura started to walk out to the entrance of the palace but Ascot appeared and drag both of them aside.

"Just a small question, does Umi have a boyfriend in your world?" he whispered with a very anxious look.

"Miss Umi has had a couple but they were never serious to her."

"Oh I see what you are up to Ascot!" Hikura soon developed cat ears and cat tail temporary. While Ascot blushed.

"Oh I see, does Miss Umi know yet?" Fuu smiled.

"Maybe. But I have never told her myself and I'm not sure if she feels the same," Ascot answered.

Fuu smiled kindly, "Then perhaps its time you let her know. Its better to let her know, I know its hard to deal with rejection but there is a chance that she might feel that way and you will never know if you don't try and you should try at least because if you don't then your opportunity fades away and you'll end up regretting it in the end that you didn't try."

Hikura nodded in agreement, "I agree, it would be nice to see Umi with someone. I feel guilty when I'm off with Lantis abandoning her alone."

Fuu could relate to that feeling, "I know how you feel Hikura, if you need help setting up the moment, you can count on us since we are one of her best friends in the world."

"I'm sure we can help with that," Hikura insisted now determined to set those two up. Hikura's expression scared Ascot slightly. Fuu just nodded.

"Anyways we'll try something in a week okay? Anyways we need to get home and we should make sure her work schedule gives her time," with that Fuu and Hikura vanished.


	5. Dinner Guest

Umi returned to Tokyo tower alone that evening. She took the train home, while riding her cell phone goes off playing her newest ring tone, Love Paradise by Kelly Chen. She quickly answers it.

"Hello who is this?"

_  
"Umi, This is Shuro Kano, your agent remember?"_

"Oh yeah, I might be a bit late for our meeting tonight."

"_Never mind that Umi, I'm coming over for dinner at your place okay? You parents already know."_

"Anything else you want to let me know?"

"_Oh yeah you have a photo shoot at 7am, be at the Clamp studio by 6:30am. "_

"Okay sounds good. See you tonight."

"_Ciao girl."_

Umi hung up her cell phone and got off the train once it had arrived at her stop. 'I wonder why Kano is coming over. A bit suspicious from the looks of it. I just can't help but feel guilty for all I've put Clef through.' She sighed as she wanted through the gates of her gated community.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The moment Umi opened the door to her manor her mother greeted her with a disgusted face, she immediately started to lecture her daughter, "Umi, go upstairs and change, our guest are arriving soon. How can they see you in such a mess? Imagine what the Kerozakas and Kano would say? The Kerozakas are bring an old acquaintance that you might know, their only son Kouji Kerozaka."

Umi was tired enough already so she didn't bother to fight back instead she bowed once her mother was done yelling. Then she walked up the spiral marble staircase and into her room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Umi sat on her blue silken sheeted canopy bed, brushing her long light blue hair. She had changed out of her causal outfit from earlier in the day and now into something more traditional. She wore a blue Kimono, patterned with white roses and a blue fan embedded with a golden phoenix. 'Kouji? Why do I have a feeling I sense a disaster coming?'

Flash back

Two years ago at the nation fencing met, Umi was in her fencing uniform and had her hair tied up. She was discussing strategies for the final round with her teammates until a boy around her age with lust blonde hair and deep jade colored eyes approached her.

"I'm Kouji Kerozaka, I believe we're both be facing each other in the final round," he said to her coldly.

" Okay nice to meet you, I'm Umi Ryuuzaki and it will be a pleasure to face you later on. Good luck," Umi tried to be friendly.

"More like a honor for you than me, isn't it obvious that I'm going to win? My school won the flag last year and from the looks of it you're probably just another rich girl amateur. You'll be the one needing the luck," he laughed. Umi glared heavily at him but held back the urge to bitch slap him.

"Hey you're pretty cute, why don't you just give up? I don't want a cutie like you to get hurt or completely humiliated today. Then again you could be a lot hotter if those twins of yours weren't so flat," he snickers and reaches his hands out to touch them but Umi angrily slaps them away.

"Hentai," she muttered angrily. Her glare deepen on him.

Before Kouji could respond to the comment, they were interrupted by the announcements.

"Ryuuzaki vs. Kerozaka, will the fencers please take their places?"

Both opponents arrived at the fencing field, they bowed to each other and the signal to start was given the match started. Their swords clashed several times but neither would give in. They moved at each other like a dance but in disgust of each other rather than love. Finally Umi scored a point when she noticed a opening and she felt the adrenaline rush through her body.

Neither of them held back. Kouji relentlessly charged at every opening he noticed but Umi was quick to noticed and block his blows. She had converted her anger towards him into determination energy for victory rather than blinding rage.

When time ran out both opponents were exhausted. They bowed to each other and stared at the scores

"Winner Ryuuzaki," the announcer stated. With that Umi's school was presented with the flag of honor and her teammates ran on to the fencing field to congratulate her.

Before Kouji brushed his hair to the side of his face in shame and muttered into Umi's ear, "You only won by luck." Then he vanished into the crowd.

End flashback

There is a knock on the door and snaps Umi out of her thoughts. She gets off her bed and opens it to find the very tan maid standing outside.

"Mesia?"

"Miss Umi, the Master and Madame would are awaiting you downstairs."

"Thanks for letting me know."

Umi walked down the blue hallway hanged with portraits and down the spiral marble staircase. Finally into the traditional Japanese styled dinning room. She bowed when she entered and took her place besides her parents.

Mesia led the guest in. Both parties bowed and took a seat on the mats around the dinning table. The Ryuuzaki's guests consisted of five people. Three were member of the Kerozaka family and the two women appeared to be talent agents, one of them happens to be Shuro and the other women was a old colleague named Hoshi Hirono. Everyone was dressed in Kimonos and Yukata.

Umi avoided Kouji's eyes the first half of the dinner and remained quiet. Though she had noticed he was physically more mature, a more masculine body and a few inches taller. He had indeed become very handsome.

Kouji finally broke the silence between the two, 'Umi, you've become more beautiful since we last met." He noticed how her body had started to shape itself and her height.

"Thank you," she said a constant expression. She had grown used to such flattering thanks to her modeling career.

"Umi, don't be so modest!" Mrs.Ryuuzaki smiled. She looked at Mrs.Kerozaka, "Our Umi is a model! She is a cover girl and a raising star in the modeling industry!"

"Really?' Mrs. Kerozaka responded in a pretty impressed tone. "Well our Kouji is a raising star in the acting world!"

Shuro cleared her throat. "That reminds me, shall we discuss the reason for this dinner?"

"Indeed we should," Mr. Ryuuzaki nodded in agreement.

"Well this is a family matter and a career issue," Mr. Kerozaka stated.

"You see this will effect both the Ryuuzaki and Kerozaka company. Plus our both our agencies. We would like to pull a publicity stun," Hoshi said with a deep look.

"What kind?" Umi asked with a suspicious look.

"We'd like you both to act publicly that you're dating. You see the media loves the pretty cover girl look and the sweet pretty actor look, but we want to build a bigger public image. With this publicity both your reputation will increase. You see the fans love the private life of celebrities, so once you two are dating the more they'll want to find out about you two." Hoshi stated while sipping her cup of Jasmine tea.

"WHAT!" both Umi and Kouji blurted out at the same time.

Mrs. Ryuuzaki smiled and said "Of course it will be honorable. We would like to announce you two are engaged."

"Your both kidding right?" Kouji pleaded and stared at his parents, "Right mother and father?" but his parents just shook their heads.

Umi sighed heavily, 'I saw this coming but not with Kouji.' "Is there a way to break this engagement?" she asked desperately.

"Well if both families find a reason to such as both of you find love or find a way to honor the family such as decide to take on the family business or find a reason why this arranged marriage be annulled," Mr. Kerozaka said sharply.

Mrs. Ryuuzaki's deep blue eyes met Umi's eyes. "Umi, honey we're not trying to put pressure on you, we just want you to release what is on the stake here."

"She is right, if both our company were joined by your marriage we would be the most powerful company in Japan," Mr. Ryuuzaki said sharply.

"But this a chance to bust both your career and you both should take advantage or else opportunity will just leave." Shuro pleaded in her high voice.

"Fine," Kouji and Umi both agreed.

Kouji stood up and announced, "Even with this marriage thing, it won't stop me from being me. "

He glared at this parents, "You can't stop me from loving her."

His parents shook their heads in disgrace, "We'll talk more about her later," his father groaned.

Dinner the rest of the night became nothing but discussion about politics and business. Neither Kouji nor Umi had a interest in that type of discussion, so they both remained silent.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

After the quest had left, Umi went straight to bed. She laid there for hours unable to fall asleep but drown in thoughts and emotions. Her main focus was her engagement.

'Who do I talk to that would understand?'

'I can't call anyone from school, they're all out of country. I don't want to be burden on Fuu or Hikaru, they're love life is perfect and I shouldn't screw it up for them.'

'Ascot would be furious and Clef, I've caused him enough trouble. I don't want to go back Cephiro, I have no one there for me and its not like I want anyone there for me. Ascot loves me but I can't return his feeling.'

She closed her eyes and saw the exhausted guru, then Selece fading away. Umi sighed and whispered, 'Clef.'


	6. Picture perfect

-Picture perfect-

The moment Umi arrived at the studio, stylists and make up artists approached her prepared her for the upcoming photo shoot. She noticed that Kouji was already at the studio before she arrived, flattering himself all around while his fan girls pleaded for more. Umi rolled her eyes in annoyance._ He is still so egotistical._

Before the shoot started, Kouji tried to impress Umi with his pathetic jesters. Finally she got annoyed screamed at him, " Look, I can't stand you so don't get so close or else."

"Well its not like I can stand you either!" he barked back at her. "You haven't changed much since the tournamen hunt." He stuck his tongue out.

Umi rolled eyes, "Well looks like age doesn't bring out maturity."

Before they could finish the photographer walked on to the set, wearing a white suit, the lighting shined on his bald head. "Bonjour, I am your photographer Nigel Sermon," he introduced him self using a deep French accent. Once he had the set and lighting changed the way he desired the shooting starting.

He directed them into couple poses and threw compliments at them along with other directions. Umi ignored the fact that they were so close and that I was Kouji, she simply left her mind drift away to forget the feud that was growing before. Finally the shoot was done.

"Great job guys!" a sweet voice insisted, the voice belonged the Kouji's agent Hoshi. Hoshi was rather sophisticated today she had her brown curly locks up in a bun rather than a ponytail like last night. She was dressed in a rather complex designer suit of lime green matching her eyes which reminded Umi of Ascot's eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to go see my girl now," Kouji started out the door but stop to tell Umi one more thing, "," then he left leaving Umi completely speechless. _Okay where did that other Kouji go?_

"Umi, he is a nice guy deep down inside you just have to get to know him. He is like a tootsie pop. In the center is a completely different guy," Hoshi insisted.

"Right, with a nice coating of complete jackass," Umi said harshly and then laughed. Hoshi didn't hear that and went after Kouji leaving Umi alone.

♥♥♥

Umi was about to leave the studio when property as she walked through the parking lot filled with Hondas, Toyotas and pretty much every single newly manufactured Japanese cars. Shuro was wearing a tan suit which complimented her brown eyes and of course black heels. Her neck length hair layered black hair with highlights a few tons darker than her suit danced in the breeze. She ran to Umi's side and grabbed her arm. "Umi I would like to talk to you about your pictures," She said coldly and Umi nodded and followed Shuro into Shuro's new white Honda Acura.

Umi was the first to speak. "What's wrong Ms. Kano? Are they too ugly?" She demanded. "I knew it!" Umi sighed heavily. _Why can't I do anything right?_

Shuro was startled by Umi's sudden lost in confidence and shook her head, "No that's not it! You are very beautiful!" She nodded and tried to reassure the blue haired model. "Its just when the camera captures you it does reveal you are beautiful but when I look into your sapphire blue eyes in these pictures most of them hold sadness deep down inside while you expression you are assigned to portray are happy. What troubles you? One more thing you can call me Shuro silly." Shuro chuckled at the last part.

"Nothing really, I've been thinking about my social life that's all," Umi forced a smile to reassure Shuro that it was just some minor growing up issues. "School will be in session once again. I need to decide on whether to stay at the school in Tango or go to school in Tokyo with Fuu and Hikura. I have friends in both schools, a couple of old friends best my best friends when I was fourteen. While in Tango I've made several friends too that I don't want to abandon." Umi only mentioned part of her problem in life.

"Umi, I understand what you're going through but don't cheat yourself in the end. In the end its you who decides," Shuro smiled warmly. "Its your education and you worked hard for the entrance exam to your current school and to maintain your grades. You should consider academics besides friends. They are important but I'm sure real friends wouldn't want you to cheat yourself. Remember yourself worth."

Umi smiled, "Thanks Kano I'm glad that you aren't putting more pressure on me." A part of Umi felt at peace like it hasn't been able to rest for several months.

"Hey!" Shuro shouted, "I said you can could call me Shuro! Why are you so stubborn?" She demanded. Shuro crossed her arms and brushed her hair then placed her pink tint shades on.

Umi started to laugh hysterically. "But Kano. I'm so used to saying Kano, Ms. Kano," she teased.

Shuro groaned and tried again, "Well the fact is I'm not that much older than you! I mean I'm twenty-four and you know me girl. So Shuro okay?"

"Okay Shuro Kano," Umi continued to laugh.

Shuro shook her head and sighed, "Umi, I besides your social life regarding your friends. Your pictures lack passion as if you are trying to run away from something. Would this something be love or a crush?"

Umi stopped laughing and her eyes became tensioned. "There has been a person on my mind lately. I have done nothing but cause him pain, a year ago I waited months to be able to get the chance to apologize to him but will that ever stop? Besides we're complete opposites, he is the type of person that enjoys solitude while you know me. I always mess up in front of him, lately I feel like I've went down in maturity rather than act my age and pretty much a pain." Umi sighed heavily and her eyes narrowed more. "Why am I telling you this? You are probably bored listening to some average hopeless romantic," Umi forced a laugh out.

"No I'm not," Shuro insisted and her eyes never stopped making eye contact with Umi since she had started speaking, "Well from the sounds of things he must be a really close friends or you really like him."

"Maybe.. But its possibly just some silly school girl crush if you can even call it a crush." Umi forced out a laugh. "I mean I'm so young so what would I know about love?" Umi's eyes became more narrow.

"Life was a lot easier when boys still had cooties and wouldn't even look at you this way," Umi insisted. "Now stupid hormones and these crazy emotions ugh."

"Umi," Shuro became worried and her appearance became more serious. "You can find love at any age. Simple to say love just happens, it is never planned nor there when you want it to be. You learn from your mistakes and they help you become a stronger person with every relationship." Shuro held her hands together to form a heart with her fingers. "You can always hope to find true love, but it finds you." Shuro tried to reassure Umi but apart of her was surprised that girl as outgoing and beautiful as Umi would have love issues, then again it showed that she was more than just a pretty face but a person that longs to be loved.

"Why hope for the impossible? When you know deep down inside it will never come true?" Umi turned away and stared out the window.

"What do you mean hopeless?" Shuro questioned curiously.

" He is so much older than and in the end it probably wouldn't work out. Besides it would be selfish for me to have him just feel the same for me." Umi sighed.

" Shuro smiled warmly once again. "Age doesn't matter nor does anything else besides the only thing that matters in love is how you feel. Everything else is irrelevant," her tone was deep with passion.

Umi nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right but what will others say?" But a thought struck her and she thought of what had witness back in Tango." A senior at my high school and one of the teachers went out. When everyone found out, they both were banned from the school. I don't want to receive the humiliation or go though the pain they went though."

"They are still together."

"I don't want my parents to go though any of that pain, the senior Neko and the teacher got married. They're still together. Though her parents still disapprove. I would be turning my back on how hard my family has work to build our company and I know its my duty as one of the heiress to help it continue to grow." Umi stared out the window and though about how hard her parents had worked to get her into the best schools and had given her everything she had ever wanted in life that your typical girl could ask for.

They became silent for a while but Shuro broke the silent with her soothing advice, "But you know you're parents, they want you to find someone that you love."

"When I was a college freshmen I fell in love with this college professor, he was only 30 and I was still 22 at that time. In the end he didn't leave his wife and I transfer to another university. In the end I found someone else and we still keep in touch." Shuro smiled as she recollected a old memory.

Umi stared sympathetically, "So why are you telling me this now?" Still unsure on why Shuro suddenly brought that up.

"Um.." Shuro stared the roof of her car and shrugged. "It just came up?" she laughed.

Umi shook her head annoyed. "That reminds me could you drive me to the train station? I need to go meet someone," Umi asked, her expression became cold as she recalled her promise to the guru last evening.

With that Shuro drove Umi to the train station. During the ride there the girls just laughed and had girl talk.

Umi left the car and thanked Shuro for the ride. She smiled when Shuro simply smiled and mentioned, "Umi, if you need anyone to talk to you know my number girl. Besides you can't let stuff just eat you away inside all the time, you don't need to be so strong, share the burden with someone else." With that Shuro drove away.

Umi took the train to Tokyo tower. During the ride she pondered to herself whether it was fair to bring all of her issues on Shuro when she couldn't even allow any of her other friends inside her. Then again why should she trouble them? Especially Hikura and Fuu with her problems? It wouldn't be fair of her to stand in their way of love.

♥♥♥

"Wow, I actually made it here safely," Umi grinned as just appeared in Cephiro without going though the falling through the sky phase like last time.

A deep voice came from behind the former water knight, "Perhaps ones heart truly wanted to be here one had no trouble, while when one reluctantly forces oneself to Cephiro a part of yourself deep inside your heart clings to your world so that's why you hard trouble last time."

* * *

Anyways I want to thank Padme5 and MahouShoujoShizuka for their feedback. I've reoriganized my thoughts and added more detial when I revised my story. Hope you its improved for now. Yeah at this point I'm trying to work on the charectors, I'm aware they are rather off and that I apologize for.

Yeah I'm not sure when I will update again, so if you insist I would say bug me. Probally not the best to email me beacuse I rarely ever check email.

_Hm.. I wonder who that voice belonged to.._


End file.
